Remember Me
by lonelywolf1367
Summary: Amber wakes up with no recollection as to who she is, where she is, and who these men are. They reveal themselves to be hunters of the paranormal, and their names are Sam and Dean.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke with a start in the back seat of a car. I had no recollection as to how I got there, or what I was doing previously. I slowly sat up with a grunt, releasing some tension in my sore muscles. I looked out the window to see if my surroundings could break my memory block.

The car I was in appeared to be on a dusty country road. The sky was a light blue, and was clear of clouds. I soon noticed that the inside of the car was scorching. Reaching for the handle of the car door, I put my other hand firmly on the seat to help me keep my balance. My hand brushed against something, and I glanced down.

The object was a large bag. I slid the zipper down and peered inside. I couldn't see the contents as clearly as I would've liked, and began to take them out slowly. When I pulled the first object out, I gasped.

It was a large, serrated knife that gleamed under the hot sun. I dropped the weapon and reluctantly reached inside the bag again. The next thing I pulled out was an old book. I opened it and flipped through the aged pages. There were many symbols that appeared satanic in nature. My mind began to race with thoughts of the life I was living.

My hand slowly crept toward the bag and retrieved a jar of a viscous red liquid. I immediately knew it was blood.

I threw the bag down, a look of horror slowly spreading across my face as I began to panic. I heaved the door open and got out. To my surprise, two men were leaning against the back of the car.

Both of the men were quite handsome. The taller one appeared to be over six feet tall. He had brown, shoulder-length hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a plaid flannel and worn jeans. The shorter of the two had short, dirty blonde hair, green eyes, freckles, and was wearing an almost identical outfit to the other man.

"Hey, you're awake." the taller one said, and smiled warmly at me.

"No, shit." I retorted.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the Impala." the shorter man joked.

"Wow, you're hilarious. Now can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" I wasn't going to deal with their shit.

"It's kind of a long story." the brunette scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well, as far as I'm concerned, I have all the time in the world."

"We'll explain on the way to a hotel, sweetheart. Get in the car." the blonde demanded.

I crossed my arms and huffed. I hesitated to get into the car, but eventually did. They took their sweet time to finish their beers and get in with me. By then, I was even more cross then I was before.

They started explaining who they were. The taller one was Sam Winchester, and the shorter was Dean Winchester. They were brothers. I asked about the book, knife, and blood. They told me that they were hunters. They weren't normal hunters who hiked into the woods and killed deer and rabbits and stuff, though. They killed the things that most kids were afraid were under their beds and in their closets.

By the time we got to a hotel, I was all caught up in what had happened. Apparently, I was their hunter trainee. We were working a simple "salt-and-burn" case, as they called it, and some unknown creature popped up and wiped my memories clean. When Dean explained this, Sam seemed distressed.

We walked into the hotel. Dean asked the woman at the counter if she had any rooms with three beds. When she said no, Dean sighed deeply and bought a room with only two beds. We entered our hotel room, and the brothers claimed their beds.

"Well, I'm sharing a bed with one of you because I'm _not_ sleeping on the floor." I never thought about which brother I thought was more attractive, but I contemplated this now. I silently prayed that I would get to sleep with Sam. I watched as they debated over who would have to give up their precious bed space.

"If this is going to be a big problem, sleep with each other!" I smirked as the siblings threw each other disgusted looks. "Flip a goddamn coin, or something! I just want to sleep, man."

Dean produced a coin from his jacket pocket. "Call it in the air." he muttered as he flipped the coin. "Heads." Sam said as he watched the coin land in his brother's hand.

"Ha, it's tails!" Dean's face lit up as he made himself comfortable in his bed.

I looked down at my outfit, and decided it was fit for sleeping. I was wearing a blue button-down and gray leggings. I kicked off my brown boots and made my way over to the bed where Sam was laying. He slowly took off his flannel and tore his undershirt off. I contained a gasp when I saw his chiseled chest and abs. My eyes wandered to the symbol tattooed on him. I decided not to ask him what it was, because then he would know I was staring at him.

He brought the covers over his body and watched as I laid down next to him. I wriggled under the covers and let the warmth envelope me. Sam turned off the lamp without a word, leaving us in total darkness. I could feel the tension between us, and figured it was the fact that we had to share a bed.

"Sorry about the whole 'sharing a bed' thing." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." he mumbled a response.

"Yeah, you're definitely not fine. You hate this. Don't think I can't feel the awkwardness."

"The tension isn't because we're sharing a bed." he said coldly.

"Well, do you mind explaining?"

"Maybe later. I'm going to get some sleep now."

He turned his body away from me. Or toward me. I couldn't see which way he turned in the lack of lighting, but I assumed he turned away from me to stop the conversation. I turned in the opposite direction and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Sam sinking back down on the bed to tie his shoe. I rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath. That caught Sam's attention and he looked at me. His eyes widened and glanced down to the floor. What was wrong with him?

I looked over to the other bed to find Dean still asleep.

"Sam, what are you doing?" I questioned.

"Getting some breakfast for us." he said curtly.

I sighed and slowly got up. I walked over to the bag that Dean said was mine. I opened it and found a change of clothes, similar to the ones I was already wearing. I pulled them out and shuffled to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me, just in case Dean thought that it was Sam in the shower instead of me. I turned the water on and let it warm up.

I looked at myself in the mirror. This was the first time I was seeing myself since my memories were wiped. I had green-brown eyes and hair that was a combination of blondes and browns and reds. My eyelashes were brown and short, my eyebrows were misshapen, my nose was small and slightly pointed up, my lips were plump and a nice size, and freckles showed on my nose and upper cheeks.

I began to brush my hair. My bangs were constantly falling in my face as I yanked on my hair, attempting to tame it. By the time I was done, the mirror had fogged up, which told me that the water had finally become warm.

I peeled my filthy clothes off and got into the shower. I sighed as the warm water hit my skin and soothed my still-sore muscles. I used most of the shampoo bottle for my hair, which was probably unnecessary as my hair was only a few inches past shoulder level. It felt good to be clean.

As I was putting my clean clothes on, I came to the realization that I didn't know my name. I would ask Dean what it was when I was done.

I wrapped my hair in a towel and came out of the bathroom. Sam had already come back with breakfast. He handed me a bacon, egg, and tomato sandwich on a bagel.

"I knew you loved these so I got you one." Sam commented with sadness drowning his voice.

I felt a pang of dejection and took the sandwich. I bit into it and was overwhelmed with the amazing flavor. I quickly wolfed it down. I thanked Sam, and he smiled a little.

I turned to dean, who was eating a burger. "Dean, what's my name?"

He looked up from his meal and swallowed. "Your name's Amber."

"Thanks." I thought that was a nice name. It was probably too exotic for someone who looked so plain, such as me.

"Hey, Amber, do you want to go for a walk or something later today? We're not working a case and I thought that maybe I could catch you up more and give you more information about yourself." Sam looked at me with pleading eyes and my heart nearly melted.

"Uh, yeah, sure, that sounds nice." I gave him a weak smile.

Dean shot Sam a sympathetic look, which worried me. My mind began to race with crazy ideas of what Sam wanted to tell me. Maybe he was going to tell me that I had some strange medical problem. Or maybe he would tell me that I murdered my whole family. Or that I was a werewolf or a vampire or something.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and threw out the wrapper from my sandwich.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ready to go?" Sam asked as he grabbed the keys to the Impala.

"I thought we were going for a walk, not a drive." I slid my boots onto my feet.

"I changed my mind."

Sam opened the door to the hotel, and went to the parking lot, not waiting for me. I got up and raced after him. He was already seated inside the car when I got to the parking lot.

I ducked into the car and clicked on my seatbelt. Sam started the car and began driving without a word.

We started slowing, and soon we came to a halt. Sam shut off the car and turned to me. He looked deep into my eyes, which made me uncomfortable.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" I said aggressively.

"I don't know how to phrase what I'm about to say." he continued staring.

"Well, do you think you can look somewhere else while you think?"

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He remained in that position for about five minutes, and then turned to me.

"How much, if anything at all, do you remember before your memories were taken?" his gaze intensified after the question hung in the air.

"I remember how to do things like tie my shoes and shit. Is that what you mean?"

"No, I figured you knew how to do those things. I meant, what do you remember about _us_."

"I don't remember anything."

Sam let out a large sigh, and avoided my eyes.

"OK, what aren't you telling me?" I was beginning to grow frustrated.

"Before you got your memories wiped, we used to go out." he finally spat out.

"Like, we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Well I know why I like you, but how could you like me?" Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud.

Sam chuckled a little and shook his head. He thought it was obvious as to why he would date me, but I had no clue. It's not like I hated myself. I just didn't think anyone would want to date me. I'm rude and swear a lot and I'm not unique in any way, shape, or form.

"Because I do." he smiled genuinely, for the first time.

"But I'm nothing special."

My heart raced because I knew what was going to happen next. Apparently, I was very good at predicting people.

Sam grabbed my face and brought it closer to his. He stared into my eyes and, this time, it didn't make me uncomfortable.

"I'm going to convince you that you're special to me." his voice was deep with lust and desire.

Our lips collided sloppily. My mouth and his danced together, our panting breaths becoming music. I opened my mouth, and soon tongues were added to the mix. He gripped the my hair at the back of my head as the kiss became more intense.

Before I knew it, his hands were on the bottom hem of my shirt and he was pulling it over my head. I ripped his shirt opened as fast as the buttons would allow me. I then pulled his undershirt off, and my fingers traced the outline of his abs and chest that I had admired earlier.

We crawled our way into the backseat and he slid my leggings and boots off, leaving me in my bra and panties. He kissed and sucked at my neck, and I knew there would be hickeys there. He continued to kiss down my body, until he reached my thighs. His face rested in between them, and he looked up at me, a devilish smile creeping onto his face.

I gasped as his tongue stroked me through the fabric. He pushed my underwear off my legs, and continued his assault on my vagina. I struggled to grasp onto anything I could find as my hips bucked violently against his face. He snaked back up to me, and I groaned at the loss of touch.

He pulled me into another kiss as his hand made its way up to my wet core. His fingers pulled and stroked my clit, and I loudly moaned into his lips. Two fingers smashed into my vagina, and I released an animalistic sound. The fingers curled upward and stroked my inner walls. My legs were uncontrollably shaking as I felt myself close to my release. Sam must've known I was close, too, and pulled his hand away from me.

I whined and pulled his head down so we could kiss again. I palmed his erection through his jeans, and realized how painfully hard it was. I took off his belt and he readjusted himself so he could pull his pants down. His cock was more noticeable through only the boxers. I slid those down as well. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra, leaving us both naked.

I gripped his length and stroked it slowly. He let out a rumble of approvable that came from deep within his chest. He started thrusting into my hand and I felt his cock twitch, telling me he was close. I let go, teasing him in the same way he teased me. He roughly kissed my chest and collarbone, until we both couldn't stand the urge to release anymore.

He opened my legs and pulled my closer to him. He drove his length into me with one hard thrust and I screamed out his name. Sam started moving at a painfully slow pace.

"Fuck me already, Winchester!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He smirked and picked up the pace in no time. The sound of skin slapping against skin, mixed with our panting, was all I could hear. Sam started really pounding into me, and that's how I could tell he was close. Without warning, my groan turned into a shout as my orgasm ripped through me. My walls clenched around Sam's cock, and with each thrust it pulled at him. With two more shoves, Sam was coming inside of me while releasing a guttural cry.

He pulled out of me and we slumped into the back seat, and slowly pulled our clothes back on.

"Dean's going to _kill_ us."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and I stumbled into the hotel, laughing and tripping over each other's legs and feet. Dean was sitting at the small table that was in the room, with his arms crossed and wearing his signature "bitch face".

"You had sex, didn't you?" Dean asked, taking a swig of his beer.

Sam and I glanced at each other, and almost started laughing.

"You had sex in my fucking car, didn't you?"

Sam and I lost it completely. We were acting like two teenage girls.

"You two make me sick." Dean shook his head and downed the rest of his beer.

Sam and I collapsed on the bed and he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head, and I nestled into his chest, inhaling his scent.

All of a sudden, it felt like a truck hit me. Next thing I knew, I was doubled over on the ground and gasping for breath. Everything was in slow motion. All of the sounds in the room were distant, and everything flickered with each of my heartbeats. Everything went black and I awoke on the bed.

I didn't have much time to relax as a million images flashed through my mind. When the ordeal was over, the bed was soaked with my sweat and Sam and Dean were staring at me, concerned.

Sam rushed over to me.

"Are you OK? What the hell just happened?" he embraced me tightly.

"I think I just got my memories back."


End file.
